Me and My Mate
by marvelousapplepie
Summary: Well this is a Slash, so don't like don't read.  Derek x Stiles  Derek is captured and Kate has him in a tight grip, will he stay calm or will Kate break through his shell by using her secret weapon?
1. Chapter 1

**Well I should inform you that English isn't my native language, and I dont own Teen Wolf. This is my first fanfiction ever, and I hope that I'll improve. This is the first chapter and I hope you will enjoy reading it.**

The damp scent hit Derek in the face causing him to stir into wakefulness hissing in pain. He was trying to focus his vision to get a hum on where he was being held captivated. What annoyed him the most was the fact that his werewolf senses had not kicked in yet, needing his nightvision to read the situation he currently was stuck in. The fact that Derek was unfamiliar to the situation he felt that he needed to act fast. He tried to move but something kept him in place and he could hear a rattling sound from the chains that kept him imprisoned, which also made him feel like a dog in a cage. The memories flooded his mind and he remembered trying to save Stiles, fear suddenly filling him up, and questions started to form in his head. Being captured and tortured by Kate was the least of his concerns at the moment, Stiles on the other hand was his biggest concern. He remembered being electrocuted by Kate and felt a throbbing pain on his ribcage, probably from all the beating. Derek took a deep breath and growled when he remembered why all the cuts did not heal as they should. They had used silver knives and a syringe filled with water from a wolf bane to make sure that the healing process would not begin. It was like having acid floating through his veins.

"Aw Der, finally awake now are we? I was considering waking you up in a not so comfortable way" Kate's voice echoed somewhere in the room where Derek was held captivated. The familiar scent made his werewolf senses slowly overpower the human ones. He could see Kate leaning against a table with various mechanisms that was probably used to torture him. He sniffed into the air and yet another familiar scent radiated from Kate. Derek's eyes widened in shock when he saw her wearing one of Stiles many T-shirts, the werewolf inside of him had awoken, the anger radiating in the air and his eyes were glowing brightly. Derek also knew that it probably was the reaction Kate was waiting for so he tried to calm the werewolf down. Unfortunately the anger in Derek's eyes did not go unnoticed by Kate and she chuckled.

"Don't worry Der, your human boy is still very much alive… Hopefully we can play with him a bit more" Kate's harsh tone felt like a slap to Derek's already sore body. That ridiculous nickname made Derek furrow his eye brows. The words slowly sank in and Derek could feel his heart race and the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He tried to break free from the chains and all he could think of was that he wanted to rip Kate's throat out. Kate thought that Derek looked amusing, with murder and pain evident in his eyes. "Did I found your sensitive spot pup? Oh, I just got this brilliant idea… I'll be right back don't go anywhere will you?" Kate said and with a few steps closed the distance between them amused by how the werewolf reacted towards her with a light touch to his abs she turned away, leaving Derek growling as she exited the room.

"_If she hurts Stiles I swear that she won't live to see tomorrow."_ Derek thought and felt a different kind of pain thinking about the young boy that he wanted to claim as his own mate. This was one of the reasons why he never told Stiles his true feelings, and somehow Kate had managed to find out the truth. Derek had not even treated Stiles right, frowning and growling, threatening the young teen and being an asshole towards the boy. Derek froze when he heard someone scream, that someone was Stiles, Derek's Stiles. The poker face he had plastered on his face quickly disappeared and got replaced by anger and hate.

Stiles felt nauseous barely remembering what had happened only a few hours earlier, to keep himself from falling asleep because of all the last minute preparations for the prom he had prescribed more Adderall than necessary. Stiles remembered going to the prom with Lydia, and which amusingly had affected Derek and had made the werewolf even more broody believe it or not. Reaching the prom with his date and the loud music was all Stiles could remember, everything after that was still in a blur.

Stiles capturer had probably drugged him somehow and mixing two different kinds of drugs was not the ultimate thing. The only positive thing at the time was the fact that he was sitting down on a chair. His head felt like it was weighing a ton so he rested his chin against his chest. Stiles had to use all his strength so that he could scream in frustration, and the pain slowly made it to the surface. It felt like knives where cutting through his chest, and breathing was a burden for Stiles the air did not seem to suffice. This was worse than any panic attack he ever had after his mother's death. Drugs and adding a panic attack would probably have a terrible outcome for the young man.

**A Cliffhanger aint I evil?  
>Please Review and help me improve my story:D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for not posting anything, and thanks for all the reviews, I truly appreciate it :D. **

**I don't own anything and this is still a slash, Male x Male… Derek x Stiles and eventually Scott x Jackson? Or is that a big no no? And before I forget, I have no beta so if anyone's interested please help me out ^^**

Kate Argent did not feel any pity when she saw the young male struggle to breathe, she could not help the smile that slowly spread across her face. If the young boy died Derek would probably get his heart broken and that did not concern her at all. She hated lycans and especially Derek because he made her feel complete even though he was not a human being. She almost regretted the fact that she was responsible for the death of his family, Kate shook her head abruptly trying to get the thought out of her head. Kate could hear a howl from underneath her and she knew that Derek could sense that something was wrong. She slowly approached the younger boy and caressed his cheek carefully before releasing him and dragged him towards the door. Somehow she had to get a reason to kill Derek, and she knew exactly how that reason would be formed.

Stiles tried to regulate his breathing and focused on the woman who was pretty strong, and not that bad looking. Sometimes he wished that his brain had a on and off button because he had to be the only one to actually think that someone so cruel could be good looking. On the other hand the young teen knew that his heart skipped a beat from time to time and he could not blame anyone but the grumpy looking and intimidating werewolf for that.

Derek growled towards Kate, which earned him a smirk from her. Kate stopped in her track and turned towards the door when she heard a crash right outside. Stiles quickly took that opportunity and made his way towards Derek. "Don't rip my throat out with your teeth, wolfy" Stiles muttered while working out a plan on how to free Derek. After a few seconds he smiled when he heard a clicking sound and freed Derek's hands. Derek was not prepared for what happened next and stumbled on his feet trying to regain his balance. He must have been there for a while because his legs were not functioning properly. Without hesitation the werewolf made his way towards Kate, his claws grew and he was so blinded by his anger that he did not notice the bullets or the sound of someone hitting the floor. Derek pushed Kate towards the wall and smirked when he saw the fear evident in her eyes. The taste of iron did not stop Derek from his assault; he did not let the limp body go before he could see the light leave Kate's eyes. It took a while for Derek to calm down, he's lips formed into a smile when he saw the woman that destroyed his family and shred his heart into tiny pieces laying on the floor, dead. The door opened and he could see the other beta, Scott rushing past him towards the spot where he had left Stiles. Derek turned on his heels and gasped at the sight in front of him. Scott was supporting Stiles ho had an open gash in his shoulder, and Derek felt pain and sadness flood him. He should have protected Stiles, instead he let the anger control his actions.

Days passed without anyone knowing where Derek was, and Stiles was being released from the hospital a bit too early, probably from all the talking and annoying the nurses. He only stayed quiet when he was sleeping which was not far enough hours for the nurses to actually rest from his ranting. Scott visited him every chance he could get and Allison was not in his mind at all for once. Because something had changed with Stiles, and Scott did not want to make his best friend feel ignored in any way. The most important thing at the time was that Stiles was okay and that their problems probably had died with Kate. That's what Scott tried to believe, but he still had a bad feeling somewhere in the pit of his stomach.

Stiles was not feeling good, since Derek disappeared he felt like an empty shell, like something went missing with the brooding werewolf. He tried his best to talk and laugh as usual, being an annoying pest as usual but he knew that Scott of all people could see right through him. He did not want to cause any more problems nor worries so he did what he did best, talking. He had tons of home work to do, he had missed lacrosse training and it was a miracle that they did not throw him out of the team. His father barely had any time to focus on him, being the sheriff's son sometimes had some advantages, especially when his father worked the night shift. That meant that he could sit and do his research whenever he wanted, all Stiles needed was some coke, maybe some Adderall and he could research the whole night. He was sitting in front of the computer doing some research on the civil war when his room suddenly got a bit cold. Stiles turned around and noticed that the window was open, which he remembered closing when he entered the room, and he closed it without hesitating, when he felt like someone was watching him. "Derek?" He said before turning around taken aback when his chocolate brown eyes met green ones.

**Sorry Guys for my absence, I think I suffered from a writer's block and from now on I'll try my best to post a chapter every week. Thanks Dereksgirl24 for helping me with some errors :D Appreciate it a lot.**

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all reviews I've received, I just want to inform you guys that Derek isn't an alpha in this story (not yet that is) and the next chapter will be a bit longer and hopefully Jackson and Scott will appear (maybe even in the next chapter who knows?). **

**I don't own anything and I still don't have a beta reader :P **

Stiles watched Derek with wide eyes, his brain didn't function properly because it was playing him a joke, there was no way that the mighty alpha was standing in his room looking all mysterious and hot. It could be the lack of sleep or the morphine still affected Stiles somehow, which seemed absurd because he hadn't been in the hospital for a couple of weeks._ "I'm going crazy"_ The young teen thought and heard a low growl coming from his imaginary werewolf. "You are not going crazy Stiles, I am here… As you can see… And feel?" Derek said and moved closer, closing the space between him and the younger teen. Stiles opened his mouth to say something but closed it when the wolf suddenly sniffed in the air. "Please don't rip my throat out, please don't kill me… I have to make sure that my dad eats healthy food and lives a long healthy life". The teen rambled and winced when Derek took a step back. Suddenly Derek started to wonder what exactly he was doing in the teen's room, seeing Stiles was not the best idea at the time, but he had to make sure that Stiles was okay. His gaze shifted from the teen to the closed window and before Stiles could blink the werewolf had opened the window and disappeared in the darkness of the night. "This has to be the weirdest dream I've ever had, weirder than the night I dreamed about pink fluffy killer bunnies" Stiles said and closed the window once again, he sighed before giving the clock on his nightstand a quick look and gasped. "Oh my God! I have to get some sleep before school" He said and with a last glance to the window he laid flat on the bed.

Derek didn't notice when he had shifted but suddenly he gripped the nearest tree and ripped it up from the ground, his breathing was fast and irregular and his whole body was shaking. Why did the stupid human make him feel so confused and conflicted all the time? It took him a while to calm down, but he had to calm down and fast because you never know who's out there watching. Derek gazed up to the sky, he had tried so hard not to approach the young teen but the once strong werewolf felt so weak when he thought about Stiles. The scent, the feeling he had of the young teen's shivering body pressed against his own, Derek wanted to taste the skin that smelled so good, there was so many things he wanted to do to Stiles. Since the accident with Kate, Derek would never let Stiles get hurt again even though it would mean that he couldn't be near the boy. With one last glance backwards Derek took off again, running to his sanctuary and hoped immensely that he would never see Stiles again. He could easily live like he used to, away from civilization and hopefully Stiles would not interfere anymore.

Stiles woke up the next day when the sun rays interrupted his pleasant sleep, he turned around and sat up on the bed looking at the clock with horror in his eyes. He had slept the entire day and missed school, how was that even possible? With a grunt he stood up and made his way down to the kitchen, and hit the kitchen counter with his fist but winced at the impact still a bit sore from the encounter with the female hunter(Hey, Stiles a bit sensitive). There was nothing he could do at the moment and there was no idea to walk to the baby blue jeep and drive to school. With a sigh he started to prepare his breakfast mumbling and swearing to himself.

He could not blame anyone but himself for missing school, but while watching and hearing the bacon frizzle he remembered exactly what had happened the day before. Derek Hale had broken in to his room and scared the shit of him and it might not have been a dream after all. He stiffened when fumes started to fill his nostrils and the beeping sound from the fire alarm startled him. His gaze went down to the bacon, or what used to be bacon which now only looked like a black pile of coal. "This day just gets better and better, I am so going to kill Derek Hale, and bring him back from the dead and kill him once again" Stiles mumbled and made his way to the jeep, it wasn't until he was standing in front of the burnt down house that used to be the Hales' home, that he started to fumble with the car key's remembering the fact that he was a mere human and probably couldn't do anything to prevent the wolf from eating him. "_Maybe he won't eat me for_ _breakfast_" Stiles walked towards the porch and up the stairs his hand trembled when he knocked on the wooden door. "What happened to my plan? The surprise attack and all the stuff that sounded so good in my head?" He mumbled and waited for a couple of minutes. "_Maybe his out… Hunting a poor deer or something.. I should go… Yeah that sounds like an even better plan" He_ thought and took a few steps backwards and suddenly his track was stopped by a pretty muscular wall. "Please be a wall… Please be a wall…" Stiles begged and turned his head slightly to the side. His body started trembling when his chocolate brown eyes met green ones.

**Another cliffhanger ;D Nope I won't go easy on you guys, there will be many more cliffhangers. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it.**


End file.
